


Deadshots- postcard art for Bigger game Afoot

by astral_gravy, Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), England (Country), Good Omens through the ages, Historical Dress, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, good omens art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: Postcard art for Love and Lust through the Ages Volume II.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	Deadshots- postcard art for Bigger game Afoot

**Author's Note:**

> Postcard art that fits in with the short fic [Bigger Game Afoot for the zine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146983)

This piece was one of four wonderful random postcards for the Love and Lust through the Ages II zine. I did the line art and requested help to fill in. My original color artist had to bow out (life happens especially to artists) and I enlisted the swift aid of [Astral Gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/astral_gravy/works), who also made it a literal postcard. It fits loosely in reference to the fic [Bigger Game Afoot for the zine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146983) (PDF) as well.

My original line art

And for fun, imagine this on the desk in the bookshop somewhere....


End file.
